1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and a device manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
In the conventional art, semiconductor devices designed, for example, to ignite internal combustion engines integrate therein a power semiconductor device, which is configured to handle high power, and an overvoltage protection circuit together (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2000-77537, 11-145466 and 2004-95694).
Such a power semiconductor device has a zener diode between the collector and the gate in order to accommodate a high voltage to be input between the collector and the gate. However, integration of the power semiconductor device has made it difficult to form the zener diode in the power semiconductor device if the zener diode has a high breakdown voltage. If such a zener diode breaks down, a short-circuit is formed between the collector and the gate, which may cause a large current to continuously flow between the collector and the emitter. Consequently, the power semiconductor device is heated and may produce smoke and fire. In addition, the internal combustion engine having the semiconductor device installed therein may resultantly malfunction, cease to function or the like.